To loose the battle to win the heart
by Ghost of Maiden's Peak
Summary: Jessie becomes a Pokemon trainer only to forget James. What will happen? Will she tell the truth?


To loose the battle to win the heart  
  
Disclaimer: I do NOT own Pokemon and the characters are not mine and the names of cities  
are not mine and... everything else is not mine! duh  
  
Huh? Imagine, that Jessie is trying to be a Pokemon Master. She collects badges. And now she's  
going to battle Sabrina, that Gym leader Of Saffron City and a great trainer of psychic  
pokemon. One more - Sabrina still has a doll! - Just think, that there was no Ash  
and Haunter!  
  
"Jessie, do you really think that you will win?"  
"Well James I hope!! And stop praying!! It's getting on my nerves! I'm the most  
beautiful, successful and talanted trainer of all times!! I'll show them who is the best"-  
but Meowth could see that Jessie was not saying what she was really thinking. That  
was like a mask. All of it happened when their team was fired a month ago. So Jessie  
and James did not have anything to do, they just had no work and money. At last  
they thought that they will become Pokemon Masters, but two rivals can't travel  
together. Besides they were not rivals - they were the best friends and of course they  
had a thing for each other. So they started a Pokemon battle and James was the winner.  
He was so happy and excited, but he also saw Jessie. Her dreams - she have always wanted  
to become a Pokemon nurse. She was going to cry. He saw her in that bad state only when  
she lost that Miss Twerp and lost the dolls. And that was not fair. All her  
dreams were ruined. And his olny dream was to make her happy. That's how Jessie   
became an official Pokemon Trainer.  
  
"Yeah!!! Jessie Jessie is the best!! Agree or you'll be a Twerp!!"  
"James that are not rhymes!!! ...Hey, I've got a great idea"  
"Sometimes I get scared of them!"  
"Have you just said something?"  
"Me? No!!"  
"Huh?? But that doesn't matter, because I'm the most"  
"Yep!! We know dat!!! I'm da most beautiful, successful and talanted trainer of all  
times!"  
"Meowth!! You are breaking my heart!! It hurts like when those Twerps stop us when we  
were saying our brilliant motto!!"  
"Dah! She will never change!"  
"JJJessie what was your idea??" - said James trying to stop the future  
fight where he will get a shock from Jessie's mallet  
"Idea?? Oh!! I am thinking of making trainer's motto - of course about me...  
"Da most beautiful, successful and talanted trainer of all times"  
"Hey, Jessie and why would you not add [and nations] - That's one of my favourite words  
in our motto. So you'll get: Jessie, the most beautiful, successful and talented  
trainer of all times AND NATIONS!!"  
"Sounds good!! But what about the motto??? Let's start!!  
"Motto, motto, motto, motto... Jess to my mind our Rocket-motto is the best of all!!  
We can't imagine something better."  
"I agree that out motto is wonderful but we are not bad guys any more." - and Jessie thoughtI just can't  
denounce the evils of truth and love. I don't want it... The first time I want to be loved  
but not only by somebody, but by James...  
"Jess, what is wrong?? What are you thinking about"  
"I... Thinking? Oh, I was thinking about... about the battle!"  
"Yep, Battle!" - she became like that twerp Ash. I can't believe that. But I see  
that something is wrong. She is so determined. I've properly studied her. She always wanted  
to be so strong. And I like that. She is not like other women. She is a special one.  
And I'll find out what's wrong!  
"Hey, dat's it!!! Dat is Saffron City!!"  
"What?? Meowth are you joking?? We haven't been walking for a long time" - Or may  
be I just was thinking and that's why I haven't noticed it  
"Jessie, Meowth is right! It's Saffron City"  
"Well - where is the stadium??"  
  
*In the stadium*  
  
"Hello! I am a pokemon trainer and I am going to challenge Sabrina, the gym leader" - said  
Jessie to one of the men in the hall  
"OK. " - he lead the friends in a big hall. In the corner they saw a girl. Anyone could  
say, that she was really pretty.  
The man came to her and said something. Then he dissapeared.  
"Well, you are a pokemon trainer? And you want to battle? You have no chances to win!  
But you must know: if you loose, you and your friends will have to play with me" - said  
a doll that was now standing of the cold floor.  
  
Then all the lights turn on. Sabrina was standing right in front of her holding a pokeball  
"Kadabra, go!"  
"OK!! Arbok you can do it!! I choose you" - Jessie threw the pokeball hoping that her Arbok  
will be able to battle against a psychic one. But anyway there was no way back. She   
didn't want to think about anything. The battles were the only chance to forget James.  
But even they didn't help now. "And Arbok, poison sting!"  
"Kadabra, Reflect" - Arbok seemed to be insulted. His attack was not even going to reach its aim -  
the enemy, no it was... it was turned back on Arbok  
"no, Arbok! Be cautious!!"  
"Kadabra, and now use confusion!" Arbok was helpless against psychic attacks. It lied   
on the floor and could not move like he was paralysed or something  
"Arbok, Oh no!! - cried Jessie  
"Kadabra, psybeam" That was enough for Arbok. Jessie lost the battle  
"Jess don't worry!! You'll challenge Sabrina again" - said James trying to  
calm Jessie  
"It's not about the battle it's about y..." - but she was stopped  
"Now you'll have to play with me!" - added Sabrina's doll smiling evily.  
"What do ya mean??" - asked Meowth  
She didn't answer... The doll's eyes began to light and then Jessie, James and Meowth  
found themselves in a house  
"wow!! Dat's a great mansion!!! Is it a playground? I agree ta play wid her here"  
"Yes it is now your home and my playground" - the friends saw that the doll was now a lot  
taller than they were. She was looking at them though the open roof  
"HA! I'm not going to stay here! James, come with me!!"  
"Where?"  
"You are not going anywhere. You are now my dolls!"  
"What??? Dolls??" - asked the three in unison  
"Would you like some coffee or a cake?? Let's have a tea time!!"  
"What?? Teatime??" - replied all of them  
"Well. You I think you are not used to your new house - so please come around and  
see your apartment!"  
"I think she is joking!!! We can't be dolls!! We are real people!!" - said Jessie when  
the doll went away  
"I don't know Jess! But it seems to be so!"  
"No!! It's all because of me!! - Jessie began to cry -" No!! If I were not so interested  
in pokemon battles we may be were somewhere on holidays. And you know what, James??  
"Know what??"  
"I wasn't really interested in those stupid battles" - Jessie noticed thet he began   
to cry too - "I needed them only... only to forget you. I love you..."  
"Jess, I love you too. I love you so much. I have loved you since we meet. We were meant  
for each other"  
"No, we were not. Look at where we are now. Do you see it?? We are dolls!! Do you understand??  
Dolls?? Do dolls have love??? No!! All the dreams will not come true only because of me!!"  
"No Jessie you are not right" - he didn't seen any chance to stop this conversaton. He  
wanted to do something that he have been dreaming about all this time... He found himself  
leaning towards Jessie and kissed her... just kissed.  
  
Light... Bright light... They thought they must be dying, but they found themselves in the  
street in Saffron City.  
"James?? We are alive!!!" - she hugged him tightly  
"Yes Jessie we are alive to love each other."  
"James, I love you!"  
"I love you too!!"  
"OK!! But don't forget about Meowth" - both lovebirds looked at him angrily:  
"What???"  
"I was just trying to say- I'm not going to return to dat gym"  
"Huh?? Jessie?? And Meowth is right. When we are going back there??"  
"We are not doing!!"  
"Not?? Why? Jess, I thought that was you dream to become a pokemon master"  
"James, you are my only dream. I need you ,not all those badges"   
  
Jessie came to the fountain. That's enough. "I'd like to say Good bye to my past life!!!  
Because now James is my life!!" - she was happily yelling at all the people in the street.  
They all were staring at her in amazement. Then Jessie threw all her badges in the fountain  
"I'm the happiest person in the whole world"  
  
Then she came to James and they kissed in front of everybody. That was like the happy end of the fairy  
tale.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
It's a crazy idea - I know!!! You can blame me!! Or not???   
But anyway please R&R. Thank you for attention. And I'm sorry that there were no Ash  
or Misty or Brock or Pikachu or Tracey or Sabrina's Father or Sabrina's Mother... Are you   
tired of me?? I think YES!! So tha't the end!!  
  
~Ghost Of Maiden's Peak~ 


End file.
